


Up Again

by DarkIsle



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive Tadashi, Emotional Talks, Hamadacest - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Small Adventurous spirit!, hidashi, i don't know how to use these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsle/pseuds/DarkIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang go to the hospital for one reason. To get closure with Abigail Callaghan. Hiro, who is still suffering from the loss of his brother, seems to come to some understanding about Tadashi's death. What they don't expect is what else they find in the room. It isn't until Baymax speaks that his world seems to change..."Hiro, Tadashi is here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

San Fransokyo Memorial Hospital was one of the leading hospital’s in the nation with premier surgeons and medical staff. It was here that the gang was waiting to enter the building, if Hiro wanted to pick up his feet of course. “Will you woman up Hiro?” Gogo, popped her gum as Hiro waddled in the background a good ten feet behind everyone. “We are just going to say our condolences to Abigail and get out of here.”

“Unless she seeks revenge on us, and tries to kill us with a scalpel! Now that, that would be an awesome revenge story.” Fred provided, standing tall with his chest puffed out. “After having her life saved, but at the cost of her father’s freedom Abigail Callaghan learns to live in this new world but soon falls into a deep depression after being left alone and seeks revenge on the one group who put her their!”

Honey Lemon just raised an eyebrow at Fred, “Errr, wouldn’t it make sense she got revenge on Krei Technologies since they were the one who put her in the interdimensional portal, causing her father to seek revenge, hence having Hiro and Baymax saving her and her father going to jail?”

“Huh you’re right…” Fred’s face fell, “Well maybe then,”

“Give it a rest Fred.” Wasabi said, pushing past him. “We are here to say we are sorry to Abigail.” He pulled out a fruit basket, “With a tasty and delectable Fruit Basket!” Wasabi smiled like it was such a big deal. “Fruit Baskets say we are sorry about putting your father in jail right?”

“Just as much as a punch in the gut does.” Gogo patted his arm as they moved forward and towards the door.

“Hey! It’s not like you came up with any better ideas.”

“I see it more as a therapeutic kind of closure for all of us. Abigail will be released soon, and we don’t know if she will even stay in San Fransokyo.” Honey supplied her own point of view.

Baymax, who was walking beside Hiro, pointed one finger in the air. “Confronting ones nightmares or fears is therapeutic for ones mental health. It may alleviate some of the nightmares you experience when you sleep Hiro.” Baymax decided to announce to everyone.

The group stopped.

“Baymax!!!” Hiro exclaimed, his face becoming a deep red. The group just looked at Hiro worried, “I’m fine really! We all get nightmares you know? It only happens like once or twice a week after a stressful day.”

“Hiro suffers from an average of twelve nightmares a week, or roughly 1.714 nightmares a day. This sometimes includes daydreams, as well as during the REM cycle.” Baymax helpfully added to the group discussion. Looking over at Hiro, Baymax blinked at the glare being sent his way. “It is healthy to talk about one's feelings concerning nightmares.” Hiro just continued to glare, ignoring the rest of the group. Baymax just cocked his head to the side not understanding Hiro’s upset face.

“I’m going to make sure to put a mute function on you soon…” Hiro mumbled trying to not look at the rest of the group.

“I do not understand how that would make me a better health care companion.” Baymax voiced his thoughts.

Hiro frustrated, “Let’s just go!” Hiro said, frustrated and not wanting to deal with the group as he trudged past everyone and into the hospital. Hiro led the way, asking the receptionist what room Abigail was staying in.

Hiro hated the way hospital’s were. The antiseptic smell, the way the florescent lights seemed to make his eyes blurry from the stark white and light blue walls and the coughing, for some reason the coughing just made Hiro feel like he was dirty. He could just feel the germs from the sick people. Wasabi though said it was clean and there was no chance of catching anything Hiro felt like he was lying to him cause he was still a kid, especially since he used the words “Little Man” and rubbed his head affectionately. As much as he loved the smell of chemicals when he walked into Honey’s lab, the chemicals used in the hospital just seem to make his head twirl and a pain in his stomach.

When Hiro had to get his first shot in the hospital he couldn’t stop crying. Aunt Cass tried to bribe him with sweets, but Hiro didn’t want to do it. They got into the room, and Hiro hid behind Tadashi so fast, it seemed like he was gone in an instant. Tadashi took the bullet and told Hiro that he would get the shot first so that he could see it was fine. But, even after watching Tadashi getting a shot, Hiro still wasn’t comfortable. It took a promise of two lollipops and Tadashi sitting behind Hiro rubbing soothing circles on his back to get Hiro to be okay with the shot. Afterwards, Hiro was still sobbing and had to sit with Tadashi for another minute before he was ok with it.

He was thrown out of his memory when he reached the room. Inside he could hear the television on as a sitcom was playing as a small light laugh trickled out of the room. He must have walked way ahead of everyone else as Hiro took the stairs to the third floor, the rest of them took the elevator. Hiro was about to back out, when he bumped into a medicine cart, “Hello? Is someone there?” Abigail asked.

Hiro just gulped, too late now. Slowly inching his way into the room, he stuck his head in and looked at the woman who was laying in the hospital bed in a white gown covering her body. “Hello? Abigail…?”

“Hi,” She smiled sweetly, turning down the volume on the television. “You must be Hiro right?”

“How do you know who I am?” Hiro stepped fully into the room.

She just chuckled, “My father talked about you the few times I was able to talk to him. ‘The genius boy, whose future is limitless.’” Abigail deepened her voice to imitate her father. “Dad kept saying how he owes his life to you, and that if I ever see you to tell you thank you for him.” Abigail explained.

Hiro was slightly at a loss for words. “How did you know I was Hiro though?”

“Shaggy hair, cocky attitude, lanky fourteen year old. Wasn’t too hard to figure out, why a teenager would be visiting me.” Abigail shrugged, nonchalantly. “Come here, I want to see the person who risked his life to save me.” Hiro nervously stepped further into the room. Awkwardly, Hiro stood next to Abigail, and by what Hiro could see Abigail was in perfect health.

Hiro just shifted uncomfortably, at her gaze. "Err...how are you feeling?"

Abigail smiled at the nonchalance Hiro was trying to give off. "Better now. For awhile there the doctors monitored my psyche to make sure I didn't suffer from any post traumatic stress, but everything seems to be working quite well. Plus I think they were looking for signs of me going crazy and trying to destroy a major technology company." Hiro's lips twitched at the joke as Abigail laughed at it. "Too soon?" Her wit, and sarcasm showing.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not the one with a psychotic dad that made tiny robots do his will by a neurotransmitter." Hiro retorted.

"You created them." Abigail pointed out.

Hiro scoffed, "Yeah and look where that got me? I lost my brother because your dad wanted to use them for his evil revenge story..." The silence that fell in the room was deafening. All you could hear was the small beep of the machine connected to whoever was laying in the bed next to Abigail, covered by a curtain.

"That's good that your feeling better..." Hiro said, still not sure what he should say after saying what he did, "Well, glad your feeling well Abigail. I think I should go..."

Hiro turned to make his leave, but stopped when he heard Abigail speak again, “You know, when I first entered that portal, I was amazed by the way things were. The colors were overwhelming and the possibilities seemed endless. I could see the light at the other side of the tunnel, but then it shut off, and behind me debris was hitting the pod…” She closed her eyes reliving that moment.

Hiro, didn’t know what to say, so stayed quiet. “When I saw the portal close, a couple thoughts ran through my head, but the most prominent was 'I'm going to die here.'” She chuckled, “I knew the risks and was prepared to take them when I signed up for the experiment, but with all the reassurances from my dad and Krei, I never imagined things would go that badly. For a couple of seconds I felt like the world was just crumbling in on itself.”

Hiro this time kind of understood. “I...kind of know that feeling. Hopeless and feeling like everything in your life imploded at the same time. My brother, Tadashi...he went into a burning building to save your father, but…” Hiro couldn’t help but feel the pain again, “but, he didn’t make it out. I ran through every scenario to get him to stay with me, or to save him, but then I just gave up and nothing made sense."

Abigail placed a hand on Hiro’s hand, “Exactly! I ran through every scenario of what would have happened if I didn’t volunteer to go through the portal, would I have settled down with a family or continued pursuing interdimensional travel as a means of instant teleportation? But, like you said, you give up and realize that it doesn’t matter now.”

“Yeah…I miss Tadashi everyday.” Hiro said, “I think about how he would have thought about everything I did. Would he be proud of me? Or would he resent me for turning his invention into what people are calling a weapon…? I think about what he would say to me, or how he would fit into my life now that I am going to his school with his friends. I feel like I just replaced him..." Hiro was lost in thought, "I know he would be glad I saved you. Even to the end he was a martyr, because if Progessor Callaghan didn’t get my bots, we wouldn’t have found you in the portal. So...I guess Tadashi’s death had...some value.”

Abigail pulled Hiro into a hug. “I never thought I would be able to see this world again. I never thought I would be able to really make more choices in my life, so thank you Hiro. You loved your brother. He sacrificed his life so others could live, and that says volumes about him. He died so I could live, and that is a debt I'll never be able to pay you for Hiro." Abigail was rubbing soothing circles on Hiro's back as Hiro slowly wrapped his arms around Abigail.  "I just...thank you Hiro. I won’t ever forget you or your brother.” Hiro could feel the tears on his shoulder, because Abigail was crying now, and Hiro was too.

“It’s ok Abigail. I wish...I wish Tadashi was here to see what his death has brought.” Hiro said.

Hiro never even heard the footfalls of the rest of the group, they watched and heard the last parts of the talk between Abigail and Hiro. Wasabi and Honey had tears in their own eyes, as Fred sniffled in the background. Gogo was the only one who was looking away trying to keep her self collected, but it was Baymax who wasn’t looking at the touching moment, but at the curtain hiding the bed next to Abigail.

Walking over, everyone heard the shuffling of plastic on the tiled floor before Baymax stopped curtain. Everyone froze when Baymax spoke.

“Hiro, Tadashi is here.”

 

 


	2. Awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil the chapter, but I do want to say thank you for the support guys! I'm glad you all enjoy it, and because of that I'm posting the second chapter even though I should be studying. The chapters will get longer, just right now it's finals week and I have been getting distracted with this story in my head.

“Hiro, Tadashi is here.” The words echoed in the room. Pulling away from Abigail, Hiro just looked at Baymax and then at the curtain.

“Baymax, w-what are you talking about? Tadashi is dead. I thought we fixed this problem?” Hiro asked.

“Tadashi is here.” Baymax pointed at the curtain. “My scans tell me that Tadashi Hamada is here..” It took a split second before Hiro realized what he was saying, but Hiro couldn’t move. His feet seemed like they were glued to the floor, he didn’t think he could be disappointed again. He didn’t want to pull back that curtain, and find the bed empty or with someone else sitting there. If Baymax’s scans were wrong and Tadashi wasn’t there, Hiro didn’t want to get his hopes up to get them crushed again.

It seemed like hours before anyone moved. “Oh for christ sake!” Gogo marched over to the curtain, where Baymax was standing. “We aren’t going to know unless someone checks.” She pulled the curtain back, and it snapped everyone out of this daze. Each one of the group, besides Hiro, moved towards the bed. There bodies blocked Hiro’s view, and Hiro was ok with this, because there was no way Tadashi would be laying there.

At least, that’s what he thought until Honey practically screamed “Tadashi!” That was what brought Hiro out of his daze. He moved so quickly, he was across the room in a second, the rest of the group parted for Hiro who moved close to the bed.

Tadashi Hamada was laying on the bed, his hair messy and unkempt. Hiro could see the left side of his face had scars of where the fire must have licked at his face, as it seemed to go down his person, scarring his neck and no doubt plenty of his body. He was breathing normally, with an IV drip attached to the inside of his arm, and a heart monitor attached to his finger. Even with the scars, the unkempt hair, the lack of his beloved hat, it was Tadashi Hamada. Hiro’s brother was alive and...laying here.

Hiro just blinked, once. Twice. Thrice. Trying to make sure that this image was real. Hiro reached out and ran a finger across one of the scars, before Hiro threw himself at Tadashi’s body, hugging him deeply. “Tadashi! Tadashi! How, how are you alive right now?!” There was no response.

It was Abigail who spoke, “He’s in a coma.” Everyone turned to look at her. “Ever since I got in here he’s been in a coma, and no one has came to visit him.”

“How come no one came to tell us he was alive?! Don’t they have records? Couldn’t they have identified him?!” Hiro asked, the anger boiling up.

Gogo walked out, “Let me go find out.” She cracked her knuckles.

“I’m going to make sure she doesn’t kill anyone.” Wasabi said, following her out. “Gogo! No! Assaulting someone is illegal!” We heard Wasabi yell as he ran after her.

Fred, Honey, and Hiro just sat there in silence looking at Tadashi. “How could he be alive?” Hiro asked no one in particular.

“The chances of him surviving that fire...he shouldn’t be alive now.” Honey said.

“It’s Tadashi though.” Fred was the one who spoke up. “You know, the hero always has the best of luck, and when you think he is down and out, he beats the odds! If it was going to be anyone that would be able to survive a fire it would be Tadashi!” Fred reassured him. “Or…”

“Here we go.” Hiro chuckled, not really knowing how he should be feeling.

“Hey! I was just going to say, maybe,”

“Maybe, he secretly had super powers that made him resistant to fire. Or, the fire gave him powers after the explosion as he got hit by some chemicals while running through the building, and when he wakes up he will be able to run incredibly flash, or have telekinesis, or something.” Hiro listed the possibilities he could think of.

“Or maybe, he got the ability to turn into a godzilla like monster and all this time he was in a different form until he finally got it under control.”  Honey laughed alongside Hiro who couldn’t help the chuckles he had.

“If anyone is going to be able to turn into a godzilla like monster it’s gonna be me!” Fred objected. “How cool of a mascot would that be?! I would crush the competition!” He roared knocking over a pile of papers and plates sitting on the table next to Abigail.

They heard the small laughter of Abigail, “How are you guys super heroes?” She asked, and everyone of them started to laugh. It was a better atmosphere without the weight of wondering what happened to there best friend.

It was a few minutes later that Gogo and Wasabi came back into the room, “It looks like Tadashi didn’t have a wallet or anything to confirm who he was. His hat was lost so they weren’t sure if he was a student at San Fransokyo. He was so badly burned that they had no way to match his picture to the one from the newspaper, and it wasn’t until the last skin graph that he started looking like himself. Even his fingerprints were burned off. Apparently, they were going to get into contact with the school later this week.” Gogo explained.

Wasabi just sighed, “After threatening the Doctor’s of why they didn’t contact them sooner, Gogo also made sure they called your Aunt Cass, Hiro. She will probably be here soon.” He turned to Gogo, “Do I have to give you another pamphlet discussing the laws in place to keep us safe?!”

“Do I have to remind you we risk our lives as vigilantes?” Gogo popped her gum. “Baymax, what does your scan read about Tadashi?”

Hiro completely forgot that Baymax could scan Tadashi and give a thorough report. How could he forget something so crucial? “Scan complete.” Baymax announced. “Tadashi’s vitals show that he is in excellent condition, with his neural functions working just as they were before. The levels of hormones in his body are out of balance, but is normal due to the severity of his burns. No damage detected to the cerebral cortex, or the brain so motor functions, memories, and intelligence are still the same. His lungs are healing still from the smoke inhalation and will require monitoring.”

“Can you determine when he will wake up?” Hiro asked.

“It is inconclusive. There is no determinant that will tell when a coma patient will awaken.” Baymax says.

“Well that’s just great.” Gogo rolled her eyes.

“How you holding up Hiro?” Honey asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I just...I don’t know how to feel. He’s here guys. Tadashi is alive right now.” Hiro said, looking at all of them. They were all smiling now, softly. “How are you guys not excited right now?!”

Honey was the one who spoke. “It’s great he’s alive Hiro! He was our best friend, and helped all of us, but like Baymax said...he’s in a coma. It could be years before he wakes up…”

“We don’t want you to get upset if he…” Wasabi trailed off.

Hiro looked at all of them like they were crazy. “How could you even say something like that?! He’s going to wake up! You know he is! Right?!” Hiro looked at each of them, but none of them wanted to look at him in the face. “He survived the fire! You said it yourself Fred, if anyone is going to pull through it’ll be Tadashi!” Hiro was getting pissed now! Couldn’t they see that Tadashi was here?! That Tadashi would be able to get through all of this.

“Yeah, but I mean dude...I’ve read stories of them never waking up too.” Fred said, scratching the back of his head. “He hasn’t woken up since he got here, and I mean…” He tailed off still avoiding Hiro’s gaze.

Hiro just looked away now. “I can’t believe you guys have no faith in him.”

“We have faith in him! It’s Tadashi, he had faith in all of us when we thought we were going to fail, and we have faith in him, but Hiro...you have to prepare for the worse.” Honey told him.

“The worse?! The worse was him dying! I already dealt with that! We all did! There is nothing worse than that, but right now he is still fighting! Our fights end when we go home and sleep, but he is asleep and still fighting for his life!” Hiro almost yelled at all of them. They all kept quiet.

“He’ll wake up.” Abigail said. “I believe that if anyones voice will reach him it’ll be yours Hiro.” Abigail watched the group as they watched her. “Talk to him, they say that coma patients can hear their loved ones even when they are in a coma.” Hiro just stared at Abigail before nodding. It was surprising to know that the one person who supported him was Abigail.

“Hey Tadashi….it’s, it’s Hiro.” Hiro said, the room seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them. “You knucklehead, made all of us worry about you, you know that? We all thought you were gone. We all tried to move on with our lives, but we couldn’t. Everyone you met was influenced by you, and the reason we are here is because we know it would be what you would do. Risking our lives for the betterment of the population, all because of you.” Hiro smiled down at Tadashi. “You always told me I would beat the odds and surprise everyone, but it looks like you were the one who surprised us all.” Hiro let his tears flow again. god he was becoming a sap now, first with Abigail and now with Tadashi. The rest of the group came behind him and hugged Hiro gently.

“You would be proud of Hiro, Tadashi.” Gogo said. “You were right about his ingenuity, he creates things that we couldn’t even dream about.”

“Little dude has a gift. You all said that breathing fire wasn’t science, but he was able to do it. Without any of those chemicals or giving me a terrible backstory.” Fred piped in.

Wasabi just laughed, “Only one of us who understands my methods of organization. Everyone else just takes things, but Hiro tries to keep things neat like you did. Gotta thank you for raising such a good kid.”

“Hiro has been an inspiration to us. He hasn’t taken your place Tadashi, but he has helped us all. He’s just as brilliant as you kept bragging about.” Honey concluded. Baymax came and laid his big marshmallow self in the group hug, and everyone just laughed.

“Talking about one’s feelings is good for the grieving process.” Baymax chipped in.

“So are hugs Baymax, we know.” Hiro told him, making everyone laugh.

* * *

 

There was no response from Tadashi even when the group talked to him. He just stayed there, motionless. When Aunt Cass arrived she was crying and hugged Hiro tightly to her as she cried saying how it was a miracle Tadashi was alive and promised Tadashi all of the baked goods he could want if he woke up. Unfortunately still no response even with those promises. She even offered to make hot wings for them, so hot it would melt his face off...which everyone thought was definitely too soon of a joke. Aunt Cass and Hiro stayed there until visiting hours were done, even when the rest of the group had to go earlier. Even so, Hiro didn’t want to leave.

When Hiro got home though, he began to fix up his room. He dusted Tadashi’s side of the room, organized his stuff just like Tadashi liked, and picked up all the spare parts that were littered across the floor. He changed the bedsheets from Tadashi’s side of the room, and picked up Tadashi’s hat, placing it next to his bookbag. When Aunt Cass came to bring him some dinner, she asked what he was doing, Hiro just smiled at her and said. “I’m fixing the place up for when Tadashi comes home. Duh.” Aunt Cass just laughed and smiled telling him not to work to hard before going back downstairs. Baymax tried to help Hiro clean, but because of his...big size he just kept knocking things over. Hiro just used him instead as a ladder when he couldn’t reach the ceiling or the shelves too tall for him.

Everyday for the next two weeks Hiro would go to school, work on his projects, go to class, and then head straight to the hospital. The first day he came back, he placed Tadashi’s hat right next to his bedside table, so when Tadashi woke up he would feel the familiarity of home. Hiro would work on homework or on his laptop while in the room, telling Tadashi about his day. Something that Fred did that pissed Gogo or Honey off, how Wasabi almost lost it when he lost his wrench, or how the school was progressing without Professor Callaghan. Hiro also made sure to bring a charging station for Baymax in the room.

Hiro also talked with Abigail, apparently the two had plenty in common. He brought in Megabot, who needed an upgrade, and Abigail went wild over the magnetic servos bearings and the way it worked. Professor Callaghan wasn’t lying when he said that Abigail wanted to be a bot-fighter. They talked about robotics, and how the future of robotics was changing now. They discussed about Baymax, and about how Hiro made the upgrades to his programming to become more self-learning than Tadashi originally had. They also talked about what Abigail would do now that she was going to be released soon. She was debating going back to school to reacquaint herself with the year and a half she missed inside the portal. San Fransokyo was on her list of schools, but was unsure considering her dad did burn down part of the school and almost kill Daniel Krei.

Hiro and her would talk, but other times they would stay silent as Hiro worked on homework and Abigail filled out the required forms needed for her release. Abigail was good company, and even though her father was seeking revenge, she seemed like a nice sweet girl, just as intelligent as Professor Callaghan bragged about.

Sometimes the gang would come with them, they would do homework in the room, or grab food and just eat there, making sure they got something for Abigail as well. She seemed to integrate seamlessly into the gang, even though Wasabi was still a little weary of her. I guess he developed a new fear of Callaghan’s. He’d get over it. They would all talk with Tadashi as well, just saying hey, and hoping he would wake up soon.

Hiro and Baymax stopped their super hero gig for these two weeks as well. If any problems came up, Gogo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi would handle it, and there was only one incident where Hiro and Baymax were needed in which some crazy robotic armed creature saying it was a creation of someone by the name of Doctor Octopus came to visit them and wrecked part of San Fransokyo.

It took two weeks when Hiro was falling asleep in the small chair next to Hiro’s bed, that Hiro heard the most amazing sound groaning from the person laying in the bed. “H-Hiro…?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! So next chapter we will see the Reunion between the brothers. It was a little rushed so forgive me for any of that. Anyone like the cameo about Doctor Octopus? I'm debating adding some Marvel characters since you know Big Hero 6 is part of Marvel. If I do, it'll be interesting. But probably won't. Abigail will be an interesting part of the story, but next time I promise it'll be mostly Tadashi and Hiro. Just bear with me guys! Please leave a comment, I would love to hear feedback.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is awake! Now we start to see the brotherly aspect between the two, and how things I think would have changed since Hiro has grown in his maturity. Now I won't spoil it and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to the decision...this will be my next extremely long project. I love the story and when I write I can literally imagine the characters and how they interact with each other like it was a movie. This means...that the story will get complicated and I'm going to be bringing in some characters like The Fujitas. This also means that Hiro and Tadashi's relationship will grow from this brotherly fondness slowly into something more. Also introducing things like kidnapping a little angst, you know dynamics in a story. Right now it is just giving the basis and the setting and characterization of our...ahem "Hiros"...no? I know I'm lame. Also, this chapter is double the last, so I hope you guys love it!

“H-Hiro…?” Tadashi groaned out. Hiro who was half asleep was immediately awake.

“Tadashi!” Hiro scrambled off the chair and made his way to his brothers side. He grabbed Tadashi’s hand, relishing in the warmth of his brother’s hands. “It’s me! Hiro! I’m right here.” He felt Tadashi squeeze back, and the jump in Hiro’s heart sent a shock through his body. Slowly, Tadashi opened his eyes, and blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on his surroundings.

He looked around, slightly disoriented. “Wh-Where am I?” Tadashi tried to move, but a slight sting of pain came over him as his face scrunched up. Immediately Hiro pressed the button for the nurse.

Trying to rub soothing circles on Tadashi’s hand, “Tadashi, don’t move. Relax!” Hiro just panicked a little as Tadashi continued to try to get up.

Tadashi’s voice wasn’t still there, as he groggily, and painfully asked, “T-The fire…?” Tadashi tried to move again, but it was at this time one of the nurses came in.

“Mr. Hamada, please try to relax. You are at San Fransokyo Memorial Hospital.” The nurse said pushing Tadashi back onto the bed as he tried to get up. “You need to lay back down and get some rest.” The nurse turned to Hiro, “Can you calm your brother down?” Tadashi was still struggling, making his heart race, which must not have been good from what Hiro could deduce.

Hiro tried to hold Tadashi down, “Tadashi! Relax! Relax! Come on bro.”

“H-Hiro?” Tadashi stopped his movement, before looking at him. Their eyes locked, and Hiro could see the relieve in those eyes. “It...it hurts.” Tadashi said, gesturing to his throat.

“Drink this.” Abigail was standing next to the nurse, with a glass of water in her hand. “I went to get a doctor when I heard he was waking up. She will be in soon.” Abigail told the nurse.

“Thank you Ms. Callaghan.” The nurse told her.

Hiro though helped Tadashi drink the glass of water, supporting his brother’s head as Tadashi drank the whole glass in one gulp. “Better?” Hiro asked. Tadashi nodded as he closed his eyes. “Tadashi, are you alright?” Another nod.

The doctor came rushing into the room. Hiro recognized him as the doctor who always came to check up on Hiro and Tadashi, every once in awhile he would bring Hiro a lollipop or a snack from the cafeteria. His name was Doctor Tyler Fujioka. Tall, with dirty blonde hair, broad shoulders and you could tell he worked out. “Mr. Hamada.” Doctor Fujioka said, pulling out one of those penlights. “Can you tell me your name?”

“T-” Tadashi swallowed, “Tadashi Hamada.”

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Where do you go to school?”

“San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.” Tadashi was answering everything perfectly, and Hiro could feel the weight being lifted from his shoulders.

“Do you know who this is?” Doctor Fujioka pointed at Hiro.

“My little brother. Hiro Hamada.” Tadashi looked at Hiro, and his lips quirked in a smile.

“Very good Mr. Hamada. It seems like there are no damage. Now, I need you to get some rest and we will begin to get you through Physical Therapy if you are up for it tomorrow.” Dr. Fujioka said. He asked the nurse to get a read out of his vitals and to take his blood pressure. Dr. Fujioka gestured for Hiro to follow him out of the room. Hiro followed obediently, feeling Tadashi’s eyes on him as he left.

“So?” Hiro asked, the hope in his voice made Doctor Fujioka smile.

“The prognosis is good.” Hiro let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “His legs will be extremely weak from the atrophy of muscles since he hasn’t used them in five months, but with some physical therapy he should be up and walking in about a month. If things go well, he will be able to leave the hospital in three weeks, as long as he clears all of the tests.” Doctor Fujioka leaned down and placed a hand on Hiro’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you Hiro. I’m going to call your Aunt and tell her the news. You should stay with him tonight, in case he wakes up disoriented again.” She suggested.

“Thank you Doctor.” Hiro said, and hugged him quickly. Hiro embarrassed backed away slowly. “Sorry!” He said, putting his hands behind his back. “Not a good time, I will just...go.” Hiro said, disappearing into the room, leaving Dr. Fujioka laughing to himself as he walked away.

Hiro passed the nurse who was just leaving after doing what she needed to do. Abigail closed the curtain to her side of the room, giving Hiro a little privacy with his brother. He was laying down now, his hands fiddling with the hat on his chest. “Hey Tadashi.” Hiro nervously said as he approached. Was Tadashi the same? Was he different? What if Tadashi wasn’t his big brother anymore? All these thoughts and more ran through Hiro’s head in the small few seconds Tadashi just looked at Hiro.

“Hey Knucklehead.” Tadashi smiled, his scarred face crinkling with the smile, and for some reason Hiro’s heart jumped at the affectionate nickname. “Are you going to get in here or am I going to have to get out of this bed?” Tadashi asked, holding one of his arms out as a gesture for Hiro.

Hiro barreled his way and gave Tadashi a hug. “Oof! Still hurting a bit Hiro.” Tadashi said as Hiro collided with him.

“I’m sorry!” Hiro shot up, quickly, trying to pull away, but was stop by Tadashi’s arm encircling him and pulling him back to his chest.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tadashi said, rubbing a soothing circle on Hiro’s back. Hiro snuggled deeper into Tadashi’s chest, loving the way his brother held him close, and reveling in the fact that even after all this time Tadashi still smelled the same, it was an odd scent of cinnamon mixed with vanilla, he had no idea why this was Tadashi’s smell but even after laying in a bed for so long he still smelled like comfort.

They stayed like that for awhile, it felt like hours, but it must have been just a few minutes before Tadashi began to run his hand through Hiro’s hair. “Will you ever tame this crow’s nest of a hair?”

Hiro hummed in appreciation of feeling hands in his hair, “You are just jealous that I can pull messy bed head off.” Hiro retorted. “Besides, everyone at school likes it. Says it makes me look like a mad scientist.” Hiro gave an evil cackle.

Tadashi chuckled, “You are going to San Fransokyo now?” Tadashi asked, curiosity in his voice.

“Yeah.” Hiro moved away, and Tadashi shuffled over to make room for Hiro. “I actually took over your lab space when…” The silence hung in the air. “Oh! That reminds me!” Hiro changed the subject thinking of something a little safer to talk about. “Ow!” Hiro said, there was a beep in the room as the two brothers watched Baymax inflate himself and walk out of his charging station.

“Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion.” Baymax greeted the two Hamada brothers.

Tadashi looked at the robot, and couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. “Baymax!”

“Good evening Tadashi. My scans indicate you are feeling joyous and show signs of happiness.” Baymax announced.

“I am buddy. I really am.” Tadashi smiled at the robot before turning to Hiro. “You kept Baymax? Did you do anything unique with him? Is he still functioning fine? I was worried about a part of his code when it came to learning about the patient. Is his defibrillators operational? When I last upgraded him they drained the batteries faster than expected, so did the warming sequence.” Tadashi began to ask Hiro all of these questions.

“Whoa whoa whoa Tadashi! You are asking more questions about your robot than your little brother! Seriously? You were dead for months!” Hiro said, trying to joke about it all, but Tadashi’s face fell.

Tadashi looked away, back at Baymax. “Sorry bro…”

“Hey! I was kidding! I understand, I would probably be doing the same thing! I would wanna know if anyone messed with my inventions while I was away! Remember when I left that bubble pen on the table and freaked out when I thought you stole it?”

“You were seven Hiro, you freaked out if I took your candy stash underneath the bed.”

“My gummy bears are incredibly precious to me Tadashi. You know that by now.”

Rolling his eyes, Tadashi just shook his head. “Yeah, I remember Hiro. You accused me of stealing your invention and wouldn't stop throwing metal parts at my head until Mochi walked into the room with it in his mouth.”

“I stick by my seven year old self.” Hiro gave a small pout.

“You haven’t changed that stubbornness since you were born. Looks like time hasn’t changed that one.” Tadashi ruffled his brothers head. “Baymax, tell me how Hiro has upgraded you.”

Baymax’s screen flashed to life as it displayed the programming. “Hiro has made adjustments to my scanner by 100 percent giving a larger range. I can now scan multiple people at one time and diagnose each one with a 93.64 percent accuracy. He also made changes to my battery changing them from Lithium Ion to Supercapacitors allowing my batteries to charge at a significantly faster rate, and reduce the necessity of replacing my batteries after an extended amount of time.” Baymax showed his battery life being at max charge.

“Nice work Hiro. I didn’t think about scanning multiple people at once when I created Baymax. Since it was for personal healthcare, didn’t see the usage.” Tadashi thought about it. “I can see with the batteries though you had to have placed them in series right? The capacitance would have to be reduced to work with the voltage limit. That must have cost you a bit, and hopefully the grant money was able to hand that over. Unless you used the ones in the garage. Hopefully the smaller energy density won’t interfere with his ability to use his screen or defibrillators properly...” As much as Hiro often trailed off talking to himself, not many people realized that Hiro actually got that trait from Tadashi. 

“He also has fitted me with battle ready armor, negating the huggable feature originally implemented.”

“Baymax! Shh!” Hiro said trying to stop the marshmallow.

“The armor is made to withstand high impact with a detachable rocket fists, as well as giving me the ability to fly. Although I do not see the upgrades as helping with my original healthcare parameters, Hiro’s mood dramatically increases when we go flying.” Baymax continued to dig Hiro’s grave as Tadashi just glared at Hiro, who tried his hardest to look like the innocent little brother.

“Baymax, I am satisfied with my care!” Hiro tried to yell to get Baymax to go shut off.

“I am sorry Hiro, but my settings has Tadashi as the primary user, with your safety as top priority. When you are trying to get me to shut off in the presence of Tadashi because you are hiding something my response is supposed to be, ‘Hiro, Tadashi knows best.’” Baymax held a finger in the air like he was stating a fact.

Hiro gave Tadashi an incredulous look, “You programmed your robot to sass me?!”

Tadashi shrugged, “If you were trying to hide something, of course I would want Baymax to tell me. Just planning for everything.” Tadashi smiled.

“How would you even know I would try to hide something from you?!” Tadashi just raised his eyebrow. “Ok, bot-fighting wasn’t something I exactly hid, you always caught me. If I wanted to hide it I would have found a way.”

“That’s exactly why I programmed Baymax not to sass you but give me the primary user so I can know if anything was wrong with you.”

Hiro rolled his eyes. “Is that why Baymax doesn’t shut up when I ask him to?”

Tadashi just chuckled, “Baymax is a robot, he doesn’t understand how to ‘shut up’.” Tadashi challenged, using air quotes. “Besides that, flying? Hiro, care to explain?” Tadashi waited patiently, his arms crossed as the two were sitting up in bed.

Hiro just shuffled uncomfortably. “A lot of things happened when you were under, you know city under attack, psychotic old professors who seek revenge on one of the richest men in the city, as well as inter-dimensional travel. The upgrades were…”Hiro thought of the word. “Circumstantial, they came because that was what was needed at the time. It’s not like I’m doing it for fun, we are helping people! Saving lives like Baymax is supposed to you know?!” Tadashi wasn’t buying it.

“I also know Ka-rate.” Baymax moved his hands, which looked even more ridiculous without the armor on. Tadashi and Hiro burst into a fit of giggles.

“Ouch, it still hurts to laugh so much…” Tadashi winced, coughing a little bit.

Baymax scanned Tadashi, “Tadashi your lungs are still healing from the smoke inhalation.” Baymax produced a tiny, portable inhaler. “Take a deeeep breath.” The healthcare robot stressed, and when Tadashi did, Baymax used the inhaler to send medicine into his creators lungs. Tadashi’s labored breathing became even and controlled, although still a little weezy.

Feeling a bit out of place, Hiro shifted uncomfortably feeling responsible for his brother’s minor attack. “Sorry…” Hiro didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to cause Tadashi anymore discomfort. “If you want I can go home.” Hiro made a move to get up, but Tadashi quickly brought Hiro back into the bed, and hugged Hiro to his chest. “Errr, Tadashi, crushing me.” Hiro tried to warn, it just made Tadashi squeeze harder. “Can’t….breathe…” Hiro joked.

“Yeah yeah.” Tadashi let go, but kept an arm still behind Hiro’s head. “I know you, Hiro...at least I hope I still do.” Tadashi said, looking up at the ceiling. “Just...stay tonight.” Hiro blushed when he felt Tadashi nuzzle his hair a little, “I missed you…” Tadashi brought him in for another one armed hug, forcing ,(if you ask Hiro he was forced), Hiro to lay his head on Tadashi’s chest. “Now get some rest, I’m exhausted.” Tadashi grabbed the hat and placed it on his head and dragged the cap down over his eyes.

“I missed you too Tadashi…” Hiro whispered, before closing his eyes.

He fell asleep to Tadashi telling Baymax, that he was satisfied with his care.

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi woke up to the sound of a picture being taken. “They are so cute!!!” Honey practically cooed.

Tadashi was awake immediately as he looked at his friends all gathered around him. “Good morning guys.” Tadashi greeted his friends who were all grinning ear to ear. It wasn’t until he looked over at Honey who was giggling crazily at her phone that he shivered. Almost fearfully he had to ask, “What is so cute Honey?”

She shoved the phone into Tadashi’s face and Tadashi’s face heated up, his cheeks and ears turning red. On the phone was pictures of him and his little brother...cuddling. Even to Tadashi, he could see the small things that made it look like they were more than brothers. The way Hiro placed himself in the crook of Tadashi’s neck, the way Tadashi held Hiro closely, his nose pressed in Hiro’s hair. Even the way Hiro placed his hand on Tadashi’s chest it seemed more loving, like he was clinging to Tadashi.

Then a few pictures later he couldn’t help but laugh when the whole gang were crowded around him and a sleeping Hiro. Hiro was propped up, with Fred making him grin, while Tadashi lazily laid on Wasabi’s shoulder, his mouth slightly open. They must have taken multiple pictures as they got more ridiculous. Gogo was punching Fred after he might have grabbed Gogo inappropriately.

“H-huh…?” A very groggy Hiro said, rubbing his eyes like he was still seven years old waking up from a nap. He yawned and stretched, he jumped when he realized who was in the room with him.

“Good morning Little buddy.” Wasabi greeted him.

“We heard Tadashi woke up last night from Baymax.” Baymax waved slightly in the background as Gogo gestured to the robot, “Thought we should come by.” Gogo shrugged.

“I told you he would wake up.” Hiro told Gogo as he hopped out of bed. Tadashi was currently talking with Fred who was telling him about his Fredzilla suit, and how awesome it was to be superheroes in which Tadashi was just mulling over the fact that his little brother was the leader of this group of heroes.

Gogo punched Hiro in the arm, “You did. I shouldn’t have doubted you. We shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“Duh. I am a genius for a reason you know.” Hiro flashed his gap toothed smile making Gogo roll her eyes at the young teenager.

“Right. Well, genius, use that brain of yours because it looks like that older brother of yours is about to kill someone.” Gogo just turned around, ending the conversation. Hiro felt a shiver down his neck and through his spine before he heard a sickenly sweet voice.

“Hiro.” Slowly, and almost painfully Hiro turned around to see Tadashi, smiling. It wasn’t a pleasant smile. Hiro has only seen this smile once before when he was ten and one of the seniors from High School began to hit on Hiro when he was a freshman. All he knew was he took the guy into an empty classroom for five minutes, but when they exited Tadashi was smiling the way he was now, and the guy was pale, and looking like he was going to throw up his lunch. “Would like to explain what you are doing in your free time?”

Hiro just looked at his friends, looking for some help. “Err I told you last night. Battle armor, situations that arose, battling Callaghan, saving San Fransokyo.”

Tadashi just looked at him baffled. “You were serious?!” Tadashi practically yelled, “I was on pain medication! I could barely think straight, I thought you were joking! You turned Baymax into a fighting machine?! You gave our friends super powered suits?!” Yup, definitely yelling now.”How could you be so...so irresponsible?! You could have died Hiro!!!”

The words echoed through the room, and everyone just stopped and watched the words register on Hiro’s face. “You have no right to say that to me Tadashi!” He pointed his finger accusingly,  “You ran into a burning building that exploded to save someone! Was that responsible?!”

“Somone had to-”

Hiro cut Tadashi off, “‘Some has to help’ I know Tadashi,” His fists were clenched at his sides. “Someone always has to help, but why did it have to be you? Why couldn’t you let someone else help, when it wasn’t your responsibility? Did you not think about leaving everyone? About dying? About leaving me alone? You always talk about thinking about your actions, and being responsible, but when the situation arises you run into a burning freaking building that explodes!!!” Hiro was now the one yelling back, “Even when I tried to stop you, that look you gave me…” His voice just quieted down. Hiro looked defeated. “Whatever.” Hiro walked out of the room, everyone stunned at his little speech.

Baymax who was active followed after the littlest Hamada, as Hiro was his primary patient.

Tadashi just leaned back in his bed before he turned his glare towards his friends who all huddled together watching the scene play out, “Why did you let him do this?! How did that even happen?!”

Wasabi was the first one to speak up, “It’s not as bad as it sounds! We just...suit up, save the city from disasters or crazy freaky criminals who intend to steal, harm, or destroy the city, crazy robotic things appear everyone once in awhile…” Wasabi stopped for a second. “Ok, I guess it does sound bad when I put it like that…”

Honey approached the bed, with a small smile on her face. “He’s been through so much Tadashi, and I think what you said really hurt him.”

Tadashi just sighed, “I know, but what was I going to do just support his crazy idea of crimefighting?!”

“Yeah. You are.” Gogo said. “Your support means the world to Hiro, even if he doesn’t wanna admit it. That kid that just walked out of the room has done some amazing things, that none of us ever could have imagined.”  Gogo popped her bubble to add emphasis to the point.

Wasabi was the one who jumped into the conversation. “He’s helped me get over my fear of heights...and falling to death...and falling while flying. I do have a new fear of giant robotic spiders though. Intensified my fear of spiders...well all arachnids. Which reminds me, whoever left that plastic spider on my workbench, not cool guys. Not cool.” He grumbled as Gogo snickered, giving a small wink. “Not cool…”

“Dude, he made me into a firebreathing godzilla monster, a Fredzilla! Get it, cause my name is Fred? And I’m a godzilla?!”

“We’ve been through this at least five times, we get it Fred, you don’t have to mention it all the time. We know your name is Fredzilla.” Wasabi sighed. “You came back from the dead for this?” He pointed at Fred who was wreaking havoc in the room.

“I never came back to life.” Tadashi pointed out. “It just...it baffles me to see Hiro having grown so much in such a short amount of time.” Tadashi ran his hand down his face, before resting his forehead in the palm of his hand.

“He’s a good kid, and when you died he was lost.” Gogo said seriously, each of them knew Gogo would give it to you straight if you needed that wake up call, and Tadashi needed that wake-up call. “He barely ate...and guess what? No matter how many times we all reached out, he didn’t find any reason to leave the house, until he was reminded of you through Baymax.”

“He was devastated by your death Tadashi. We tried to get him to come to the lab, to get some food somewhere, but every single time he would hang up, or just ignore our knocking.” Honey sadly smiled remembering Hiro sitting on the stairs, that blank look on his face, “We were all hurting from losing our best friend, but Hiro seemed like he lost all of it. Like a lost puppy who couldn’t find their master anymore. He just wallowed until Baymax activated again.” Honey was just reiterating the point to Tadashi, because they all saw it when they met Hiro again after Tadashi’s death. He was just bones when the gang saw him in the docks, with bags that looked like the darkside of the moon hanging from his eye lids.

“The point we are making is that Hiro isn’t the little kid you knew anymore Tadashi. He’s taken on a lot of responsibilities, and suffered more than you could imagine after you died.” Gogo just crossed her arms. “The least you can do, is give him some support because that’s all he has been doing for us since he snapped out of his depression.”

Tadashi just looked at all of his old friends, the look of eagerness on Honey’s face, and the way Gogo was looking like she didn’t care about the situation, Tadashi just sighed. “Alright, alright.” Tadashi caved. “I’m going to have to get to know Hiro again…”

Gogo satisfied with this response, “As much as I love these sappy situations, we have to get back to school.” Gogo began to walk out of the room, grabbing both Wasabi and Fred by their shirts and dragging them outside of the room. “We’ll see you soon.” She called out as the boys struggled against her surprisingly strong grip.

“Bye Tadashi! Feel better! I promise to come back and update you on everything you missed! Ooo and show you my Power Purse!” She giggled cheerfully. “Ok! Bye!” She disappeared, following the rest of the group.

Tadashi, left alone in the room now had time to think. Adjusting himself in the bed, Tadashi was still sore from everything, but he definitely felt better than last night. His breathing was a little easier, his legs were still hurting, but he could move his arms fine, and his head seemed clear enough. Looking down his hospital gown, he pulled it open slightly to see the scars of the fire. He sighed, life wasn’t going to be the same for him.

It wasn’t until he heard Hiro’s laughter that he perked back up. “So, all of a sudden I switched Megabot’s stance from his happy mode to attack! The guy didn’t even see it coming. You should have seen how slow and bulky his bot was. He called it Little Yama, how do you call your robot after yourself anyways?”

“He must have been compensating for something.” A female voice said, and the laughter continued.

“Never thought of it that way.” Tadashi could already see the snickering he was doing. “But Megabot got Little Yama to destroy himself and then popped his head right off. The guy was infuriated, it was totally awesome.” Hiro said as they entered the room.

Abigail was laughing alongside Hiro, smiling at the way the boy lit up talking about bot fighting. “I have to come see Megabot in action when I get out of here.”

“Hey! You should just come over and we can build you a bot as well.” Hiro cheerfully invited Abigail.

Tadashi couldn’t help but glare at the woman who entered the room with Hiro. Who was she, and why was Hiro inviting her to invent and build things with her? Tadashi couldn’t help but get territorial since Hiro and Tadashi have been inventing together since Tadashi built that mini airplane when they were little. Ever since then, the two boys always bounced ideas back and forth until Hiro kept building bigger and better things.

“Oh! Hello, you must be Tadashi Hamada!” Abigail said as she noticed Tadashi sitting up in bed. Tadashi smiled politely, “I’m Abigail Callaghan, your roommate for a few more days.” She came over and shook Tadashi’s hand.

Tadashi, shaking it back could tell this woman was someone who was confident about herself just from her handshake. “Callaghan as in the daughter of Professor Callaghan? Wow, I’ve heard so much about you. It seems like Professor Callaghan wasn’t lying when he said how brilliant you are if you are talking bots with Hiro.” Tadashi charmingly said. Even if he might have a small grudge against her, Tadashi wasn’t going to be rude.

“Ah, well when your dad is the leader in robotics you tend to pick a few things up.” Abigail laughed, “Hiro has been raving about you. I must say, Baymax is incredible.” Baymax on his part just cocked his head and blinked a couple of times.

“Thank you, means a lot considering that he is my life’s work.” Tadashi fondly looked over at Baymax who just waved politely, making Tadashi chuckle to himself. “Hopefully Hiro hasn’t told you anything too embarrassing about me.”

“Your whole life is embarrassing, nerd.” Hiro said in the background, making Tadashi’s lips quirk into a small smile. Even if Hiro changed, Tadashi knew that Hiro was still angry at him with the insults he threw his direction. It was his defense mechanism to just snap back when he was upset.

“Not your best insult bro.” Tadashi said, earning him a glare.

“It’s true, not creative at all.” Abigail added, winking at Tadashi quickly.

“What?! Now you are taking his side?! I thought we were bros Abigail.” Hiro said, faking his hurt.

“Considering I’m a woman Hiro, that’s not the best compliment.” Scowling Hiro ignored his elders and just went to sit down on the chair. “Whatever, let him help you with building a fighting robot.”

“Huh, although I’m not a bot fighter, could be interesting to do.” Tadashi said looking at Abigail who had the same light in her eye as he did. “Nice little side project.”

“Would love to have the help from someone who created something as complicated as Baymax.” Abigail nonchalantly said, Hiro’s face was scrunched up, definitely not pleased.

“I’m so down. We can take Hiro down a peg or two with our bot.” Tadashi smiled, “Partners.” He held out his hand.

“Partners.” Tadashi decided he liked Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hiro and Tadashi still haven't really made up at the end of this...and is still pissed at Tadashi. So that's cool...Next chapter we shall see how Tadashi might fit in with the Big Hero 6 heroics...if anyone has any ideas let me know! Cause I'm still working out the kinks! With that, I leave you for a bit to go study for Finals! Don't worry, whenever I get exhausted and can't study anymore I write. Leave me a comment, it helps motivate me to write and is a shining gem in these dark times known as Finals Week.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi gets the good news of being able to go home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait guys. This chapter is slightly shorter, but its filled with...so much fluff I need to change that coming next chapter! More on that one later, hope you enjoy!

The next month flew by for the gang. Four days after Tadashi awoke from his coma Abigail was released from the hospital. It was an odd moment for everyone for no one knew exactly how to respond to this woman who was part of the reason Tadashi was in this predicament, of course not exactly her fault. It was a confusing moment when every single one of the gang were there to witness her leave from the hospital. “Err…” Wasabi said, the room growing more awkward as the time pass. “So, ready to get out of the hospital?” Wasabi asked, clearly out of his element.

“Of course I am. Would you want to stay in the hospital for more than a couple of months?”

“Well ac-”

“He would. Probably.” Gogo said nonchalantly. “The way he is terrified of pretty much everything, probably would enjoy his time in the hospital.”

Wasabi sputters. “That is not true. Even if everything is sanitized, safe, food, huh…” Wasabi stopped and thought about it. “Maybe a stay in the hospital wouldn’t be so bad...except you now all the sickness…”

“Anyways Abigail, I heard Mr. Krei has set you up with an apartment in the city?” Honey Lemon was the one who broke from Wasabi’s terrifying train of thought. “I’m sure it has a view? It must be beautiful. Ah, maybe we can all come over sometime.” Everyone stopped and looked at Honey like she said something extremely dangerous.

Abigail just smiled though, “I’m sure I would like that very much Honey Lemon. It’ll be nice to have some people in the city I know.” She just smiled knowing that it might not be a possibility. “Yeah Alistair has been emailing me the details of the arrangements, it’s overlooking the bay and is right down the street from SFIT.”

“Any thoughts about coming to SFIT? I’m sure there will be many faculty and staff who would like to meet the daughter of the great Professor Callaghan.” Tadashi asked her.

Gogo scoffed, “And many more who are still pretty pissed at what her father did to the city and think it disrespectful for the daughter of that same man to walk the halls where her father destroyed and stole from an SFIT student.” Gogo stated the obvious and when every one of them just gawked at her, except for Abigail and Hiro, she just shrugged. “Hey, I’m not going to sugar coat it. People are still pissed off about everything that happened. Do you really think it’d be good to have her as a student over at SFIT?”

“I have thought about it, and want to get my masters in physics and robotics like I planned on before over at SFIT with a concentration in interdimensional travel and figure out what exactly what went wrong with the Sparrow Project. I’m going to go to San Fransokyo Insituite of Technology to prove to them that I am not like my father.” She turned to Gogo, “If you have a problem with that then it seems like you will have to deal with it though Gogo. I’m sorry about what happened, but it wasn’t my fault.” She said sweetly, but there was a sign of determination and a challenge in her voice.

Gogo smiled at Abigail, “Good, just wanted to make sure that you were gonna woman up about the whole situation. If you ever wanna get lunch let me know.” Abigail smiled at the acceptance and just nodded.

“I guess I’ll get going…” Abigail said, taking a deep breath. “Time to catch up with the world again.”

As she was about to leave it was Hiro though who stepped up. “Abigail wait.” Hiro got up from his chair and walked over to her. “Here.” He dug into his pocket and handed over one of his prized possessions, Megabot. “You said you wanted to challenge me at bot fighting right? I’m gonna give you an advantage and let you keep Megabot to show you just what you are up against.” The two of them smiled at each other. “Improve him, change him, take him apart I don’t care, just know my bot will be a better version of this one.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.” Abigail said taking Megabot and putting him into her purse. “I won’t lose easily Hiro.”

“Bring it on.”

The two of them shook hands, and Abigail leaned in and kissed Hiro on the cheek. “Thank you Hiro.”

Hiro who was blushing up a storm just looked away, “Thanks Abigail.” He looked over at Tadashi who was smiling at the two of them, although Tadashi had this sinking feeling in his chest after that kiss that he couldn’t quite shake, “If it wasn’t for you being in this hospital, in this room, we might never have found out my brother survived...so really thanks.” Hiro was just scratching his cheek bashfully as he looked down.

“Hiro, you saved my life. I will forever be in debt to you and your brother.” Abigail smiled, “But, you're welcome if it makes you feel better. I’ll see you around alright?” Abigail said before looking at the rest of the group. “I will see all of you later. Thank you for everything.” She respectfully bowed before walking out of the room.

After that they didn’t hear from Abigail for awhile. She didn’t need to come back to the hospital, but she does have Hiro, Tadashi’s, and Gogo’s numbers so the ball was in her court. The biggest test came when Tadashi first saw his reflection in the mirror. Hiro, who was still mad,  helped Tadashi over to the restroom in the room. It was his first time since he was able to at least move with the aid of someone else. He looked in the mirror and just stopped. Hiro watched as something in his brother broke. Tadashi’s eyes strained with a foreign pain as he reached out and touched the glass, as if mesmerized by the scars running down his face. He removed his shirt and saw the damage done to his body.

Hiro hadn’t seen every single one of Tadashi’s scar, but he saw that even with the skin grafts Tadashi’s skin was blemished with thousands of tiny scars of lines where you could see where the surgeons had to fix and repair his skin. Some were tiny, but others looked like the flames literally danced on his chest, mocking him. Hiro had no idea what to do as his brother leaned against the wall next to the sink. Tadashi shuddered when he looked at the way his body was damaged, and the hollowness of his deteriorating body..

Placing a hand on his face, Tadashi closed his eyes and traced the scars on his body. The lines rough and uneven as Hiro  couldn’t do anything, but step back as Tadashi used the wall as his support. Hiro saw the tear come from Tadashi’s eyes before he heard the sob rip through his brother. Tadashi collapsed onto the floor and began to cry. The vulnerability Tadashi was showing shocked Hiro out of his frozen stupor as this was the first time Hiro had ever seen his brother break down. Sitting next to Tadashi, Hiro wrapped his arm around Tadashi’s shoulder and brought his brother in close. “Th-This is what I get for leaving you...This is what I get for being an idiot. For not listening when you asked me to stay” Tadashi said as he let his brother comfort him. “This is what I get for trying to be a hero.”

Hiro just stared at him as his brother cried. This was the first time Hiro ever saw his brother crying like he was...destroyed. But it was those last words he whispered out that made Hiro almost yell, “No! Don’t ever say that Tadashi!” Hiro’s voice whimpered, nothing like the strength he wanted to convey. “Tadashi I know...I know I’ve been holding that stupid grudge over you, but what you did, I was...I was scared that you would die and when you did I...blamed you for so long.” Hiro was trying to keep his tears back. “I thought about your death everyday, wondered how you could have been so selfish to leave me alone. I was so angry at you, at myself, at the world, but then I started to realize that I couldn’t blame you anymore. You were...only doing what came naturally.” This time Hiro was crying with his brother as Tadashi just looked at Hiro captured by his words. “You built Baymax, your life was dedicated to helping people, and it was stupid to think you wouldn’t try to save someone else if given the chance.” Hiro smiled. “I was a brat who blamed himself that he couldn’t save his brother, feeling like he wasn’t important enough for his family. Mom and Dad, you, everyone left me. It wasn’t until Baymax showed me what you really were.” Hiro looked at his brother and chuckled, his tears still fresh on his face, “A hero.”

“Th-That isn’t true!”

“Shut up Tadashi! Jeez, just…” Hiro stopped and contemplated what he would say next, “you were our inspiration. The gang and I did this because their best friend, my brother, would have wanted us to do something more with our abilities. What started out as revenge became a way to honor the memory of Tadashi Hamada. Baymax is a testament to what good he would have done for the world, now the six of us. Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, Fred, Baymax, and myself, we try to save as many people as you would have if you survived. Now though? Now we can do so much more.”

Tadashi continued to cry after that. He brought Hiro to his chest and held him tightly. “Thank you Hiro...thank you…” Was all he kept saying. Hiro just relaxed into his brothers grip, even if his chest wasn’t as broad, or his arms lacked the usual muscle, Hiro could feel the same warmth Tadashi had when he used to hold Hiro close when he had a nightmare.

They stayed like that for awhile, before Hiro helped his brother up, let him use the restroom, and then helped him back into bed. The two fell back into a usual routine. Tadashi would ruffle his brothers hair, Hiro would knock his hand away and roll his eyes and Tadashi smiled at the way his brother was still a kid. It wasn’t until Hiro had to go home to help Aunt Cass close the cafe that Tadashi looked at his brother with a far off look in his eyes, “When did my little brother grow up?”

Hiro just chuckled and scratched the back of his head, “When he realized the world did not revolve around him.” Hiro said with all the cheek and smugness in the world. Tadashi just smiled at his brother, even if he grew up Hiro was still goign to be the same cocky kid he knew and loved.

After that the brothers reacquainted themselves with each other while Tadashi was going through Physical Therapy. Hiro was still talkative as always and began to share everything that happened while Tadashi just wanted to learn about this new Hiro. This confident, slightly arrogant, and definitely adorable (did he really think this?) young man that Hiro was beginning to blossom into.

Hiro and Baymax would show up to each and every single one of Tadashi’s physical therapy sessions. Baymax would be getting real life experience as a health care provider as he helped the physical therapist with Tadashi, giving helpful facts and providing necessary tools for them. When Tadashi first started to take his first steps, Hiro sat on Baymax’s shoulders encouraging his brother to walk towards him, joking about how it felt like his brother was a baby taking his first steps. “I’m going to kill you when I reach you.” Tadashi would joke.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see it when you get here Dashi.” Hiro grinned, the gap in his teeth blaringly obvious. Killing his little brother made him work even harder.

After the month was over Tadashi felt stronger. He would need a cane for awhile to walk by himself but it was better than what doctor Fujioka hoped for. Tadashi was regaining his smile and Hiro was feeling like things were becoming normal again. On the third day of the next month, Dr. Fujioka came into the room where Hiro and Tadashi had somehow rigged their television to be able to play video games. He looked at the television and shook his head at the sheepish smile Hiro gave him, “I am not going to say a word.” He chuckled.

“It was Hiro’s fault.” Tadashi threw his little brother under the bus.

“How dare you! You were the one who told me how to do it.”

“Actually Hiro you rambled about doing it yourself, Tadashi scolded you, but you said no one would care.” Baymax, helpfully (traitorously), provided making Tadashi smile in triumph and Hiro groan.

“Baymax!” Hiro just groaned smacking his head on the giant’s soft belly.

“I do not understand. Did I do something wrong?” Baymax asked.

“No you didn’t buddy. Hiro just doesn’t like to be proved wrong.” Tadashi explained.

“I will store that in my memory for later use.” Baymax told Tadashi, in which Hiro let out another pained groan.

“As much as I love to see you Hamada…” He looked at Baymax, who blinked slowly with his head cocked to the side. “Brothers argue. I am here to bring Tadashi his discharge papers, he will be able to leave by this afternoon if you can get someone to pick him up.” He walked over and held out the clipboard for Tadashi to fill out filled with forms. “I will need that by noon today, since it’s nine on the morning you should have plenty of time.” The two brothers looked at each other and grinned a stupid grin. “This will mean though that you have to come in for your Physical Therapy though.” And as he was leaving the room, Dr. Fujioka yelled back, “Hiro you are paying for that television.” Hiro groaned and slammed his head back against Baymax.

When they called Aunt Cass to tell them the news she screeched into the phone, giggling, saying she would definitely be there by four o’clock that afternoon. The boys had to get in some kind of word as their aunt babbled about closing the cafe early so they could stay in and watch old movies together while eating hot wings, who then apologized because heat might not be the best thing for Tadashi, but then rescinded the apology because everyone deserves to have their faces melted. It was a great feeling seeing his Aunt back to her eccentric self. Tadashi looked at the fond look in his brother’s face as their aunt babbled and Tadashi couldn’t help but let a similar fondness cross his face as he looked at Hiro. His little brother rarely lets his emotions show as it was usually covered by his cocky attitude, so it was always a treat for Tadashi when he could see his brother express himself so freely.

“Alright Aunt Cass! Ok! Ok! Alright! Aunt Cass! OkWeWillSeeYou! Bye!” Hiro hung up the phone without letting his aunt get a word in. Chuckling, the two brothers laid in the tiny hospital bed enjoying the serenity of knowing that it might be their last time here.

After a few minutes, Hiro got up from the bed, “I should go home, I need to make sure Aunt Cass brings you clothes.” He picked up his backpack, “Unless you want your butt hanging out in that gown.” Hiro joked, although a small blush was hinted on his cheeks at the thought.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to expose the world to all of the goods.” Tadashi winked, and Hiro just rolled his eyes at his brother before he left the room. Tadashi just chuckled as he laid back down onto the bed. His hands behind his head, he grinned thinking that this was going to be the last time he would stay here, in this bed. By tonight he would be in his own home, back in his own bed, with Hiro, and definitely feeling much better than now. “Ow.” Baymax’s charging station opened up, and the robot inflated.

“Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion.” Baymax greeted his creator.

“Hey Baymax, I have a few questions if you do not mind me asking.” Baymax just blinked at his creator. “I know it isn’t in your protocol to give away personal information, but I’m giving it override code 1053624416.” The code seemed to override something in Baymax’s protocol.

“Of course Tadashi, what would you like to know?” Baymax cheerfully replied.

Tadashi sat and pondered, what did he want to know? “How has Hiro been since I’ve been proclaimed as ‘Dead’?”

“Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred have all told you the truth about Hiro’s condition. For a period of time Hiro suffered from depression before I was reactivated after a few weeks of inaction by what was gathered by his friends and family. After the encounter with Professor Robert Callaghan Hiro’s mood significantly increased. He does still suffer from nightmares, but it has decreased especially when he stays the night with you in the hospital.” The butterflies in Tadashi’s stomach wouldn’t stop squirming at that one. “Although my readings still say he is going through puberty it would explain some of his mood swings.”

Tadashi thought about what Baymax said, and couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Hiro really growing. Tadashi has always been his guardian, the person that protected Hiro, who always got Hiro to smile when he hurt himself. He was always there for his little brother, when their parents died Hiro was too young to understand what was happening but Hiro understood that something was wrong. Hiro clung to Tadashi back then, and had anxiety the first couple of months when Tadashi just left the room. Even when Tadashi was suffering he put a smile on his face to make sure Hiro felt better.

Before the fire, before the day that changed everything Hiro was incredibly anxious about his presentation. He won’t admit it, but Hiro suffers from anxiety quite often because of his intelligence he thinks he has to always be the best (he always comes out on top). The anxiety got so bad that Hiro had a nightmare the day before the presentation, about something going wrong (how right he was…), and the first thing Hiro always does is he crawls into Tadashi’s bed. Tadashi half asleep would hold Hiro to his chest, encircling him to protect him from everything, even the nightmares. It was something Tadashi felt was his duty to protect his little brother. Tadashi loved being his little brother’s guardian.

Now though…? Now Tadashi couldn’t help shake the feeling that a shift in the dynamics has occurred while he was gone. The way Hiro walks with more confidence, his attitude more cheery. Tadashi always knew that Hiro could command a room if he wanted, but the way he talks with people seems to get them engrossed in what he says, even if it is a childish remark or joke. This Hiro? This Hiro didn’t need the older brother, the guardian. Hiro is growing into a young adult who was going to change the world for the better because thats what his destiny has always been. To expand his knowledge and use that big brain of his.

Even though Tadashi knew it was coming, it left a hollow feeling in Tadashi’s heart.

“Tadashi, are you alright? My scan reveals that you are suffering from feelings of sadness and longing.” Baymax interrupted Tadashi’s thoughts.

“Yeah Baymax, I am. Just...does it feel emptier now that Hiro is gone?” Tadashi was missing the presence of his little brother.

“The room would be emptier considering two objects cannot occupy the same space, and since Hiro left air has taken the place he would be.” Baymax logically replied.

Tadashi couldn’t help but chuckle at the extremely computerized reply, “Yeah, your right Baymax.” Tadashi shook his head. “I am satisfied with my care Baymax. Thank you.” The robot went back to his charging station and deactivated.

For the rest of his time in the hospital, Tadashi laid there thinking about his little brother.

~~~~

Aunt Cass squealed when she saw her oldest nephew walking with a cane. Hiro already have given him some street clothes. Dr. Fujioka was there to have Aunt Cass sign the final paperwork, it was actually the first interaction between the two as Aunt Cass was usually too busy to come to the hospital and got the updates from Hiro. “You own the Lucky Cat Cafe right?” Doctor Fujioka asked as Aunt Cass was hugging (suffocating?) Tadashi.

Aunt Cass, shocked, just nodded. “Y-Yes I do!” She said, taking a quick look over the doctor who was smiling at her.

“Are you also the baker there too? Because by far you have the best cookies in San Fransokyo.” He commented as if this was a fact. It was, but Aunt Cass still vehemently denied that fact.

Hiro interrupted, “Yeah, Tadashi and I would help every once in awhile, but Aunt Cass is the master chef there. Always comes up with new recipes, we call them Crazy Cass’s Creations!”

“Ah! I remember you had some of those last Christmas. The Banana-pumpkin chocolate chip cookies were her idea then. Still my favorite thing to get whenever you have them.”

“I got that idea after Hiro was eating a banana and pumpkin bread. It made no sense, but I was like ‘Hey! Why not?!’” Cass admitted, smiling at him.

“I stand by my weird late night snacks when I’m working in the garage!” Hiro justified himself.

Tadashi snickered next to him, “You sound like a pregnant woman Hiro.” Hiro promptly punched his older brother.

“Well, then maybe I’ll get to see some more inspiration.” Doctor Fujioka winked at Aunt Cass before walking back inside, paperwork signed and ready.

“Now that, is an interesting shade of red Aunt Cass.” Hiro snickered.

Aunt Cass just fumbled with words before she got out, “You...Hiro...ugh...car...now.” She said before running away as the brothers laughed.

“Nice to see that men hitting on Aunt Cass still makes her flustered.” Tadashi said as they slowly made their way to the car. Baymax’s charging station in the back.

Aunt Cass’s dating history consisted of her claiming the only two men in her life are her nephews. When the two brothers got older, they tried to encourage her to actually date and meet someone, but whenever that happened Aunt Cass would either embarrass herself by being her overly eccentric self, or if she really liked them would cancel at the last minute claiming that something came up. One time she shoved Hiro into the bed, promised him ice cream for breakfast and told him to pretend to be sick when the guy came to pick her up. It was ridiculous.

“Not one word about Doctor Fujioka or you both are walking home.” Aunt Cass threatened when the two got into the car. The two brothers just laughed and got tuckered in as they drove home. The nostalgia of being together again hit them as they put on a classic song on the radio and the three of them all sang at once, each one on a different key, laughing at how badly they all sounded together.

To Aunt Cass this was what home was.

To Tadashi this was what family was.

To Hiro this was perfect.

~

Hiro couldn’t help but watch the way Tadashi seemed to drink their room. Hiro did a little remodeling on his room, the shelves carrying more textbooks and the walls were now littered with pictures Honey took of the gang in the lab, but other than that the room was exactly the same.

Tadashi walked into his side of the room, and plopped onto the bed face first. He sniffed, and inhaled the same laundry detergent they used for forever. “It still smells exactly the same. I was kind of expecting dust to pop up in the shape of a skull.” Tadashi said, still sniffing the bedding.

“Err...when I came home earlier I kind of cleaned up. Changed your sheets, wiped everything down, made sure none of the dust was there.” Hiro scratched the back of his head bashfully.

Tadashi sat up and blinked, “You?” Hiro just shrugged. “The kid who I barely get to shower on a regular basis cleaned his room without a fuss?”

“I take showers regularly!” Hiro huffed. “Like I said, things changed. Aunt Cass needed help, so I made sure to clean up after myself to make things easier for her. It wasn’t that big of a deal, except when I fell into the mop bucket because of Mochi.”

“You fell into a mop bucket?!” Tadashi laughed out loud.

Hiro blushing, “I was mopping the floors, and it was late at night. I didn’t expect the light brush of a hairy thing on my leg after watching that movie about giant, fuzzy spiders! Jumping was a logical response, just...it would have been better if it wasn’t into the mop bucket.” Tadashi was still laughing. “That’s why I got Mochi a bell for his collar so he would be less sneaky.” Hiro couldn’t help the smile creep onto his face as he watched his brother laughing. Hiro never thought he would hear his brother laugh like this in their room again. “I’m glad your home ‘Dashi.” Hiro smiled at his brother after his fit of laughter was done, using the old nickname when he was younger.

“Me too, Knucklehead.” Tadashi smiled right back.

As Tadashi looked around the room, taking the sight in, Hiro sat at his computer and quickly tried to open up SOME kind of screen, in case Tadashi saw anything. Unfortunately, Tadashi saw this small fact and snuck behind Hiro who thought he was safe. Hiro must have been engrossed in some video because Tadashi wasn’t very sneaky considering he needed to use the wall as support. “So, what was that you were trying to hide huh Hiro?” Hiro jumped at least two inches out of his seat.

“Nothing! Nothing!” Tadashi just raised his eyebrow in question. “I swear it’s nothing!”

“Move over.” He grabbed the back of Hiro’s rolling chair and threw him across the room as Tadashi leaned over and grabbed the mouse. Hiro tried to smack his brother away from the computer, but it was too late, he minimized the screen and couldn’t help but grin at Hiro’s background. It was the picture of the whole gang, including Tadashi, right before Hiro’s showcase. The picture right before the fire.

Looking back at Hiro, he was blushing and looking everywhere but at Tadashi. “It...it was a good picture.” Hiro coughed out. Tadashi tackled his brother onto the bed, and cuddled him. “Tadashi! Why are you so embarrassing?!” Hiro tried to complain, but they both knew that they enjoyed the closeness of this moment. Hiro snuggling closer into Tadashi’s chest, as Tadashi placed a light kiss on Hiro’s head. “I need to get you a bell to if you are going to sneak up on me…” Hiro mumbled.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “Yeah cause I would totally wear a bell just to please you.”

“You placed tracking devices in my hoodie. I think it’s a fair trade.”

“You found those…?”

“Duh. How else did I know you would ALWAYS show up right on time?” Hiro smirked.

Tadashi thought about it for a few more seconds. “You’re genius brain is annoying.”

“You love it though.”

“Eh.”

“Eh?! You are the one who was complaining that I needed to use it.”

“Not if you are going to use it for evil.”

“Evil consists of outsmarting you?”

“Yup, I’m the older brother, so I should be the one outsmarting you. For the good of the world.”

“Sorry bro, but that’s not going to happen.”

“Says the one who would NEVER go to college.”

“That was my own choice!”

“So was that amazement on your face when you met Professor Callaghan and later said ‘I have to go to this nerd school!’”

“...So you’re the evil one?”

“Older Brother, I toe the line of good and evil for the good of you.”

“What are you Batman?”

“You are the one who goes out and saves the city on a weekly basis.”

“Cause I’m awesome at it.”

“Whatever you say Knucklehead.” Tadashi pulled his brother in closely. “We will discuss the....team later though.”

Tadashi felt Hiro nod into his chest and was content on letting Hiro stay like that. Of course though. A few moments later though, the moment was ruined when a large furry ball of white,orange, and black came to lay right in between the two brothers. Mochi mewled softly wanting to be pet and cuddled with as well. The two brothers just pulled apart and laid on Hiro’s bed petting the cat, both of them slightly blushing at the fact of how close they really were.

“Tadashi, Hiro! Miss Matsuda would like to see you two!” Aunt Cass yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

Tadashi looked at Hiro with wide eyes, “Please tell me she changed her fashion style since I’ve been gone.”

Hiro grinned, “Nope.”

Tadashi groaned and got up from the bed as Hiro pushed him down the stairs. “Why does she insist on wearing such inappropriate things?! she’s 80 years old!” Tadashi complained.

“Yeah, and I love the way you look when she just INSISTS on you coming over to help with some odd job.” Hiro giggled.

“Please, I am not going to go over there again! She was wearing a robe Hiro, nothing else but a robe and kept trying to get me to take off my shirt!”

“This is why I missed you.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs and brightened up when it wasn’t Miss Matusda (thankfully), but instead the gang. “Aunt Cass you are terrible.” Tadashi grinned at his laughing Aunt before the rest of the gang engulfed him in a group hug. The rest of the day, the gang hung out in the Living Room. Aunt Cass closed the Lucky Cat Cafe and spent the whole day with her nephews and their friends, cooking hot wings for dinner. Everyone of their friends complained about how spicy the wings were, except fred, so instead ordered Sushi which Gogo and Honey Lemon went to go pick up.

It was with that sushi that every single one of them decided to throw Wasabi at well...Wasabi who complained about the mess. Prompting an all out food fight in the dining hall. Their was so much laughter, Fred claiming victory as he dumped the hot wings on Gogo’s head. Unfortunately though, Gogo had one of her magnetic blades from her suit and chased Fred around the home. Hiro just relaxing and enjoying the sight from on top of Baymax’s shoulders.

Tadashi was sitting down as he watched Honey and Wasabi laugh when Gogo trapped Fred in the kitchen. Looking at his brother who smiled down at him from the fluffy giant’s shoulders. Aunt Cass just shaking her head at the mess now littering the floor. Mochi was licking at a piece of fish that was on the floor, and Baymax had his head cocked to the side wondering if he should intervene.

“Welcome home Tadashi.” Aunt Cass said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will see Abigail playing a much bigger role. Also more talk about what Project Silent Sparrow was, and how it came to be. Allistair Krei may or may not show up, and more of how Abigail came to be apart of the project! :) Leave a comment for me if you can! Love comments and feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should I continue? Stop? Or change the whole thing? Let me know, there will be more if people like it, and it'll be more focused on Tadashi and Hiro and their budding relationship as they reacquaint themselves.


End file.
